


Can you heal a broken heart?

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not pulling out in time, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: It all happened one night, one night that Scorpius will never forget. Can he come back from his betrayal?





	Can you heal a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! This One-Shot is written for Assignment #9 Task 3 for the Forum Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on Fanfiction.net! I hope you enjoy and remember I love your feedback!
> 
> Thanks to LaBelladoneX for her Beta magic and thedarklordherself for always being there to help me!
> 
> I only own my imagination and in my dreams Tom Felton

 

There were things that Scorpius was not proud of, one of them was cheating on Albus while pissed from firewhisky. Realising the next morning that he was in bed with Rose instead of Albus had made him vomit. Now, two months later, he was feeling sick again, reliving the night it happened over and over. "You have to be fucking kidding me!" He yelled as Rose looked at the ground.

"I wish I was kidding. Albus is one of my best friends and I told you I don't like getting drunk." Rose glared at Scorpius as he kicked the door. "You even called me Al, but I thought it was funny then."

"You need to get rid of it, he can't know what happened. I can't lose the love of my life." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and looked panicked.

Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I am not aborting it, Scorp. Maybe we can tell Al you found a surrogate as a surprise. Weren't you two were talking about it when you got engaged? He doesn't need to know we fucked while drunk, and you fighting with him."

Thinking, Scorpius sighed and leaned against the wall. "I thought...I thought I pulled out in time, I even came on your back!" The worry was etched on his face as he thought of the pain he was about to cause his fiancé. "Damn you for being so fucking attractive when I'm drunk."

"We dated in school, Scorp, and I knew _then_ you were into both sexes. You'd stare at Albus all the time, undressing him with your eyes. You were a good friend with benefits, but I swore to Al I'd leave you alone after you two started dating." Rose walked slowly over to Scorpius and hugged him. She didn't want to lose either of her best friends, but the concern was still there.

"You should leave before he gets home, it's our anniversary tonight, and I still have to get him a present." Scorpius frowned and held onto Rose, afraid his life was going to fall apart in a few hours. He had to tell Albus something because he knew the kid would look just like him. "Dad is going to kill me. I gave him a Weasel for a grandchild." He smirked sadly.

Rose slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my family, besides my father is married to one of your father's friends."

They both paused when they heard a door opening downstairs. Albus' voice rang through the flat causing both Rose and Scorpius to gulp loudly. The sounds grew nearer as a look of fear crossed over Scorpius' face.

"Scorp, are you home?" Albus called in the hallway as he made his way towards their hiding spot. The handle jiggled slightly as the pair jumped apart and watched the door anxiously with wide eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius forced a smile on his face. He thought of how Albus would believe them and would be excited they had a kid on the way. "We need to tell him; I need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Albus asked as he opened the door and saw Scorpius and Rose standing next to each other. "What are you two hiding?"

"We were just talking about your present for tonight, would you want to ruin the surprise?" Rose smirked, cringing inwardly as she prayed he bought the lie. She didn't want to see her two best friends break up because of one mistake.

"Yes, Al, we were going over all the details so it'd be perfect." Scorpius walked over to Albus and kissed him softly. "Welcome home, love."

Albus grinned as he thought about tonight; it was their four year anniversary, and he already knew what he wanted to ask Scorpius for. They had talked about having a baby before, and Albus wanted Scorpius to know he was ready. "I missed you, babe, I was so excited about tonight."

Rose stepped aside and looked at her two friends. They were indeed in love, and it made her smile for the first time that day. "Well, I'm off, let me know how the present works out, Scorp."

As Rose left the room, Albus turned to Scorpius and looked suspicious. "You're hardly ever alone with her anymore, what's going on?"

"It's part of your surprise, babe, and you'll find out tonight." Scorpius knew his parents were going to Avada him as soon as they found out the truth. "Trust me you'll love it. I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Scorp, but I want the surprise now. You know I hate waiting." Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck and smirked. "I know how to make you talk," he murmured as he kissed along his fiancé's jaw.

Groaning, Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' waist and pulled him closer. He hated lying but knew the truth would kill Albus. Scorpius needed to talk to his father badly. "As much as I want to continue this, I told father I'd stop by."

"Well, I want you to stay here, make love to me and give me my present." Albus grinned as his hands travelled under Scorpius' shirt and ran up his chest. "Your father can wait until tomorrow. I get you all to myself today."

The desire growing in his groin was getting too strong to resist. Scorpius bit his lip as he pulled away from Albus, looking guilty. "You _will_ have me all to yourself; I should only be an hour or so. Then I can give you your present and show you how much I love you."

Albus sighed before opening the door. "Fine, if you are any later than an hour or two, I may just go see my own parents. Don't ruin this night for me, Scorpius. I know you're hiding something." Turning around and leaving, Albus felt frustrated. He needed to talk to Rose without Scorpius knowing.

* * *

Scorpius watched Albus leave the room before apparating to Malfoy Manor. He was in deep trouble and knew only one person that could help him out. "Father," he called as he landed in the sitting room.

"Young Master is home!" An older house-elf appeared. "Master isn't home, he went out to dinner."

"What? This isn't good." Scorpius sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Not good at all...when are they due home, Milly?"

Milly the house-elf looked at her young master with a worried expression. "Oh, Milly will go get them. Milly can tell you are in trouble." Before he could stop her, she popped out of the room.

Scorpius took the time alone to think; Albus meant the world to him. Knowing what was going to happen in two hours was killing him. "I am such an idiot."

It only took fifteen minutes before Draco and Hermione appeared in the Manor. Hermione ran into the sitting room, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay, Scorp? Milly said something was wrong."

Scorpius looked up at Hermione and felt his walls crumble. "I fucked everything up, Mum." He felt his eyes tear up as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure things aren't ruined." Hermione pulled away and wiped the tear that fell down her son's cheek.

Draco put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder and looked serious. "What did you do, son?" He hadn't seen Scorpius this upset since he thought Albus would turn down his proposal. "Is Al okay?"

"Remember two months ago when we had that fight?" Scorpius' nerves were on fire as he thought of the ramifications of telling the truth. "Well, that night I might have gotten drunk and created a grandchild for you."

Hermione gasped, reaching for Draco's hand. "You didn't! Please Scorpius, tell me this is a joke."

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you. You were _engaged_. Who was the slag you cheated on Albus with?" Draco looked down at his son, a weary look of disappointment marring his handsome features. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you told him yet?"

Scorpius closed his eyes as his tears fell; guilt and disappointment were not a good feeling to have. "Yes, Mum, I slept with Rose Weasley. I was stupid and thought I had pulled out in time to avoid this." He took a deep breath as he finally felt some tension leave his chest.

"Did you tell him yet, Scorpius? I thought we raised you better than this." Draco repeated as his son avoided answering the question. "A Weasley, really!?" A look of disgust crossed Draco's face.

Hermione glared at her husband before looking back at Scorpius. "I don't know what to say to you; you have disappointed me. If I were you, I'd be more afraid of how Pansy and Daphne are going to react to this."

"Why would I be afraid of them? They both love me, even Uncle Harry and Ron love me." He looked confused as he played with the wristband Albus had given him a year ago.

"They may love _you_ but they also love Albus, and you're about to shatter his world." Draco chimed in and pulled Hermione close. "What are you going to tell Albus?"

The look Scorpius had on his face made his parents' disappointment turn to pity. "I-I don't know. Rose and I decided I could lie and tell him I surprised him with a surrogate for a child. We've been talking about that lately after all."

"You should tell him the truth, love. You know Albus will value the truth over a lie. If he has been thinking about that, bring it up as a way to possibly make the news less hurtful." Hermione looked unsure as she leaned into Draco, still upset that her oldest would do such a thing.

Looking annoyed, Draco rolled his eyes. "I think witnessing his heart breaking will be punishment enough for you. I almost did the same thing to your mum while we were dating. But, when I thought about how much it would hurt her, I realised it would have been a huge mistake. It took me years to tell her the truth."

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled. "But you didn't do anything; you thought of my feelings and knew it was wrong. It took me a while to forgive him," Hermione looked from Draco to Scorpius before continuing. "But I did because we have always been honest with each other. I won't say Albus' parents won't get pissed off, he is bound to run to them the minute you confess."

"I'm afraid, Mum, Dad. I know I messed up and the consequences are going to kill me. I already can feel my chest hurting when I think about the hurt look on his face." Scorpius frowned and stood up, pacing the room and not hearing the _pop_ as Albus Apparated into the room.

"There you are, Scorp! I've been waiting almost two hours, and you didn't come back. I was worried you wouldn't show up back home." Albus had tears in his eyes as Scorpius pulled him into a tight hug. "Please talk to me."

Hermione and Draco stood up and walked towards the stairs. "You two try to have a good anniversary, and we'll be upstairs if you need us. Love you two, remember what we said, Scorp."

Scorpius watched as his parents went upstairs and sighed. "I need to tell you something important, come sit with me." He led his fiancé to the couch and sat down, pulling Albus next to him.

"You can tell me anything, and you know that." Worry creased Albus' face as he looked at Scorpius. "Does this have to do with Rose?"

"Here it goes...remember when we had that big fight two months ago? Well, it happened then and you're going to hate me." Scorpius pulled away from Albus slightly and gulped. "I got drunk and might have slept with Rose, thinking it was you."

The look of heartache ran over Albus' face as he pulled his hands back and tears started running down his face. "How could you, Scorpius? Was that the only time?"

Scorpius tried to pull Albus close to him and felt him stiffen up. "I didn't know it was real until about halfway through. I should have stopped then, but I just closed my eyes and pictured your naked body under me instead. I'm so sorry, Al. It has been eating me up since it happened."

"You disgust me, Scorpius Malfoy. You said it happened two months ago and I find her alone in our room when I got home." Albus glared at him, the anger increasing as he thought of Rose touching _his_ Scorpius. Clenching his fists, Albus felt the tears welling up in his eyes and his heart shattering in the process.

"It only happened that one night I swear, Albus. I've been thinking about how to tell you since it happened, and I never could find a good way. She came over to inform me of something, and this is the one thing I'm dreading telling you." He held onto Albus as they both cried. "I'm afraid because I love you and don't want to live without you."

Albus shook with anger when a thought came to him. It caused his chest to hurt and fear to fill his features. "You came inside her, didn't you? You got her pregnant." The shutter from Scorpius gave it away, and Albus made to pull out of his hold but was unable to. "Let me go."

Scorpius shook his head and kept his hold. "I thought I'd pulled out in time. I was thinking of you, and when I started to cum, I cried out for you and pulled out a second too late. She's just as upset about it, said she was afraid you would hate her." He kissed Albus and felt him bite his lip angrily. "Please, Al, I can't let you go."

"If you really love me, let me go. Right. Now." Albus narrowed his eyes as Scorpius sighed worriedly and slowly let him go. He stood up quickly and didn't hold back the tears running down his face. "Don't follow me. I'll be back at the flat later. That's if I feel like it."

Scorpius watched as Albus Apparated out of the manor and felt his heart clench. He'd done it, he'd been honest, and now he had lost the love of his life. Standing up, he walked to the Floo and went home alone, prepared to cry his heart out, alone in their bed.

* * *

Albus sat in his parents' room, crying and holding on to Pansy. "He sits me down and tells me everything. It hurts so much, Mum."

Pansy looked down sadly at her son, her heart breaking for him. "He was honest with you, Al. He could have lied about it. Did he seem upset?"

"Yes, he was. The look on his face made me feel worse. He was honestly afraid of my reaction, and the guilt in his eyes showed he regretted it." Albus closed his eyes as Pansy ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to forgive him, but it hurts so badly."

"I know, love, and it is going to hurt for a while. The question is, do you feel like you want to give him a second chance?" Pansy reasoned as Harry stood in the doorway, feeling very pissed off at yet another Malfoy.

"Listen to your mother, Al. As much as I want to hurt Scorpius right now for doing this to you, or go to Ron's and give Rose a piece of my mind, you need to figure out where you want both friendships to go from here." Harry walked into the room and sat next to his son.

The tears slowly stopped falling as Albus thought about what his parents said. He'd been sitting in his room with them for an hour now, and he was starting to feel numb from the pain. "I don't want to lose Scorpius. I love him too much. I don't know how I feel about Rose right now though."

Pansy smiled sweetly at her son. "Then go back to him and tell him how you feel. Don't give up on him if you truly love each other. Rose, on the other hand, you have to come to terms with."

Albus sighed sadly as he thought of the situation but felt comforted by the fact Scorpius had been honest, eventually. "I'll go talk to him then. He cried to me saying he couldn't live without me before I left. He was really upset."

"Do what you have to, Albus, but I'll be talking to Scorpius later about hurting you," Harry said as he took Pansy's hand and helped her up. "We have to talk about this privately, but you need to go see your Fiancé and get this straightened out."

"I will, Dad, if I come back then you know the wedding's off." Albus looked down and felt a fresh set of tears roll down his cheeks. "Thank you for listening, both of you."

They watched Albus Apparate back to his flat before discussing the situation between themselves. Draco and Hermione would have to be contacted, and hopefully, they could figure out how to help the situation together.

Albus appeared in his living room and saw Scorpius through the bedroom door, lying on the bed and asleep, tears still resting on his face. "Oh, Scorpius, what am I going to do about you?"

A few hours had gone by before Scorpius stirred and Albus looked over at him. Albus' head was resting on Scorpius' chest, listening to his heartbeat. As his silver eyes came into view, Albus smiled softly at him. "Hey, sleepyhead, can we talk?"

Scorpius sat up quickly, causing Albus to sit up as well. "Oh...um...yeah...if you want to." He was dreading the talk considering how calm Albus was acting.

"I talked with my parents, and they helped me realise that I love you and I don't want to lose you either. I want to know what you are planning to do about the baby on the way." Albus reached for his hand and squeezed softly.

"That was going to be the surprise, and then I ruined our anniversary." Scorpius held his gaze as he continued speaking. "Rose said she couldn't abort it but the three of us could raise it; she would be like a surrogate mother to our baby."

An emotion flickered in Albus's eyes as he listened. "Did you know I was going to tell you tonight I wanted to find someone to do that for us? I thought we were ready and then you tell me _that_."

Scorpius pulled him close and kissed him softly. "I really do love you, and you mean the world to me. I feel so bad about that night, but it might be a blessing in disguise." He felt Albus wrap his arms around his waist and smiled. "Please, Al, we can get through this. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Albus looked deep into Scorpius' eyes and saw the promise in them. He knew they would be okay eventually. "Okay, Scorp, I'll stay. If you mess up anymore, I am leaving for good, I mean it. As for the baby, I think I can do it, but it will take me a while to forgive both of you and to trust you being in the same room together."

"You don't know how happy you just made me. I promise, Al, and I promise I'll never hurt you again. I really did only see you that night. I put a charm on her without her knowing and all I saw was you." Scorpius kissed Albus, pouring all his love and emotions into the kiss. Soon it heated up, and Albus straddled him, his hands going around Scorpius' neck and leaning him back on the bed.

"Make it up to me by showing me how sorry you really are," Albus said softly as he ground his pelvis against Scorpius and moaned. "I need to feel your love right now."

Scorpius licked his lips before removing Albus' shirt. "Whatever you want, love. Happy Anniversary, sorry I fucked it all up earlier." He kissed him slowly as they poured their love into each other, making love all night and trying to mend their fractured hearts in the process.


End file.
